Jealousy
by Eiprej
Summary: After Haruka manages to find out Michiru is jealous, she immediately takes advantage of the situation. What she didn't expect, of course, was her plan to backfire and Michiru to have the upper hand. HaruMichi - Yuri


_**I had a lot of fun writing this, although it took way longer then I expected. It's not even that long and I had trouble writing a suitable story for this beautiful couple! However, I love this canon couple and could not help myself. Either way, I do hope that you all enjoy this little fic I managed to come up with.  
Warning: This story is yuri. Which means girl on girl. Which means if you don't like then you should gtfo instead of flaming.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, flirting would not be the only thing Haruka and Michiru would be doing. Too bad that it belongs to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Haruka Tenoh was not bothered in the least at the state of her clothes or the layer of oil and grime on her skin. Her old red racing jumpsuit would probably be permanently stained with the thick substances and she was certainly sure that she'd have to scrub hard in the shower tonight, but what did she care? If anything, this was the calmest she could get. She enjoyed the sounds of cranking and metal almost as if it were a melody in the garage, which ironically echoed the sounds, imitating a sort of speaker every time something clashed and she tightened a bolt on her machine. Her _prized_ machine. The beautiful racing car that she used in her races, and more importantly, the one she occasionally used to drive Michiru around. As the name rang softly in her mind, she reached her hand out, groping along the floor for a certain tool. Where had she put her wrench? She swore she had placed it close to her...

Taking in a soft breath of air and ignoring the strong scent of oils, she slid out from under the car, eyes scanning the floor next to her for the tool of choice. It didn't take too long to find it and when she did, she promptly slid back in with it in her grasp, working quickly and efficiently with her soiled hands. Of course, working such a long amount of time and with tools like those took it's toll on even a strong girl like her. Not to mention that she needed a breath of air. The scents were even stronger under the car. She loved working on her vehicle, sure, but even she needed a break right now.

Eyes closed, Haruka slid out again, moving her hand up to wipe beads of sweat away from her forehead. She greedily took a breath of air, letting her arm fall to her side with the wrench still in hand.

"A little slow, aren't you?" The voice was sudden in the silent garage, causing Haruka's eyes to pop open. Her deep blue eyes caught sight of her favorite green haired woman, Michiru Kaioh. Whom just happened to be standing over her, a taunting smile on her face.

A half-hearted smile appeared on her lips as she sat up, using her elbows to hold her body up. She stared at the hand that rested on the greenette's hip, eyes grazing down to glance at her legs and she couldn't help but notice that if she wanted she could easily look up her skirt. It wouldn't even take too much effort either... she restrained herself from doing so though, looking back up at her partner's face instead.

"I'm just tired, Michiru." Came the simple reply. After this, she gazed at the other with a curious expression. She had just noticed... Michiru did a lot of things, however, interrupting her while she was working in the garage was never one of them. That was a given fact. "Is something wrong?" She questioned with curiosity dancing in her sapphire blue eyes.

"I heard about it, Haruka.." At this statement, said female sat up a little more, one blonde eyebrow raised in question. Heard about what? To be completely honest, she had no clue what she could be referring to. It couldn't be something as trivial as flirting with another girl, which Haruka had no problem admitting she did. Often. That never bothered Michiru much though, and it wasn't like the girl was really _serious _about getting with the often adorable women she flirted with. Oh, no. She already gladly had Michiru with her.

"I can't believe you!" The disappointed tone in her voice was completely contradicted by the knowing smirk on her lips, thoroughly confusing the masculine female. "Kissing Usagi-chan... you're so bad..." Right then, Haruka saw Michiru's smile falter. She didn't delay even a second to say the next words.

"Are you jealous?" Deep blue eyes searched her entire expression, from her eyes to her pursed lips, obviously in search of any hint of jealously. Anything would have been fine. Anything would have satisfied her right now, and so when she caught the sight of her green eyebrows furrowing, a faint smirk appeared on her lips. But... it left just as quickly as it came, much to her major dissatisfaction. that same taunting and maliciously gentle smile on her face bothered Haruka almost as much as her next word.

"Maybe."

Sometimes Haruka enjoyed the thought of her own girlfriend becoming jealous of someone over her. It was always so hard to get a reaction out of her, even if Haruka had her own arm wrapped around a pretty lady's waist or whisper those seductive words into another's ear... like she had recently been doing all too often with Usagi. Hell, her lover was the complete opposite of herself. The blond always made it so blatantly obvious that she was jealous. It could be over the most pointless things and the blond would still react. Overprotective, the girl had called her at one point at time. _"Only over you," _She never failed to reply, and she truly meant it. Then again, she was always sure that it was only Michiru pushing her to react. it would make sense, considering the flirty comments directed at men coupled with the knowing smile she'd shoot at Haruka just right after.

"Maybe?" Haruka's sharp voice interjected once she cleared out her own thoughts, studying her carefully. Kissing Usagi hadn't been planned out, in all actuality. She always did have a soft spot for the long haired girl, being that she was of course the leader of the inner senshi, but that couldn't just be it either. It was odd how that girl could reach out to nearly anyone, even the ever so brash Haruka herself. She had been flirting with the younger girl one too many times, and she supposed that _one _time Haruka hadn't been thinking clearly at all.

After not hearing a reply from the artistic girl, she tilted her head down to inspect the wrench in her hand, quietly wondering if she should continue to work on her car. It seemed like this conversation wasn't really meant to go anywhere, like all the other times she had tried to get an envious reaction out of Michiru.

A sharp breath escaped her when she felt a pair of hands bury into her greasy hair, catching through minor tangles and forcing her head backwards gently. She was forced to look at Michiru with surprised blue eyes, scanning the sight of her mouth tugged down in a frown. "Don't ever do that again," She heard the female say in a demanding tone, one that made Haruka shiver slightly at the sound, eyes widened slightly. Her hand slid down and out of her hair to rest on her cheek, making the surprised female's breath catch in her throat at the sudden and gentle touches.

So she _was _jealous.

If it were any other time - any other time where Michiru _wasn't _distracting her with slow, sensual touches - the female would have promptly responded with an amused and sarcastic statement. She would have inwardly been smiling and humming with the thought of her own girlfriend showing jealously for her. Not only showing jealously, but showing an_ extreme _amount of the emotion. "Michiru," She said softly when she felt the female drop down on her lap, hands having slid down to grasp onto her shoulders as well. Her soft breaths were blowing against her neck, making her hairs stand on end at the breath. There was something about Michiru that drove her crazy, even with the simplest touch like now. "Michiru?"

It had always been like that, from the first time they had met to this exact point in time now. Haruka doubted it would change. The feeling would last forever and she was sure of it. The thing was, she wasn't focused on those thoughts at the moment. She was more focused on why the green haired beauty wasn't answering her right now. Her hands traveled up to rest on her sides, tracing shapes against her blouse, slightly relaxed at the moment. She frowned when she spotted the dirty spots of oil that managed to stain her clothing, fingers curling up in her shirt and tugging softly on it to gain slight attention from her. Not a single reaction.

Right. She was still dirty at the moment. She knew for a fact that if it had been any other girl, they would have probably shrunk away from her at the sight of her, and not only that, but the smell of sweat that lingered with the oils she had been working with moments ago. She briefly wondered if she even cared that her clothing was being stained by her own girlfriend, and then remembered that this wasn't any other girl... this was Michiru. Her Michiru, the one that didn't even bother to crinkle up her nose the moment she walked into the garage. This was also something she loved so dearly about the female. God, she was so lucky to have her.

Haruka opened her mouth to suggest that she get off of her, but instead she ended up uttering a soft, "You're jealous." Oh, was that Michiru tensing up in her arms? A sly smile appeared on her face at the reaction, knowing that she had gotten to the girl. She was jealous and the proof was right in her arms, touching her with gentle and lingering fingers. "You're jealous," The blond repeated with an oddly proud tone, trailing batches of kisses up to her ear, a light and husky laugh escaping her lips and entering Michiru's ears.

"Mm.. Jealous? Only as jealous as you are whenever I'm with Mamoru." This caused Haruka to abruptly pause in her ministrations, smile gone, almost as if it were stolen by Michiru who was now wearing that same sly smile. A button had been pushed, gaining the green haired female enough time to lean away, cupping the annoyed blond's cheek and smiling innocently at her. She knew how sensitive her girlfriend was to comments like those, being extremely protective over her. It was hard not to jab that button. A great escape tactic it was.

Who said she was attempting to escape though?

"You should limit your hands to just-" Her sentence went unfinished, a soft gasp replacing the missing words. Her eyes naturally flickered closed at the sensation of fingernails gently raking down the soft skin of her stomach, a quiet mewl leaving her lips. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that the blond was scowling, eyes narrowed with irritation as she slowly opened her mouth to speak up. "You?" The breath blew against Michiru's ear, causing a chill to naturally run down her spine.

Her hands didn't even stop there, continuing to slide up her sides. Haruka would have been memorizing every single detail of her skin under her fingers, but that simply wasn't necessary anymore. She already had memorized everything about Michiru, every little secret and insecurity, from her body to her soul. She also knew everything about the racer. Everything there was to know about her. It was a huge perk of being with each other for so long. Or at least, what she felt was a long time. Was meeting in middle school even to be considered a long time? It must be for her, because ever since the blond had meet the artist, she had felt as if every moment spent with her lasted a lifetime.

... of course, that could just be her mind making up corny sayings, but she could certainly relate to the statement.

"Hmpf," She breathed with a calmed expression, lips creased up in a smirk as her fingers bumped against the lacy fabric of her bra. A husky chuckle left her lips as she slid her fingers under the material, hands poised to easily slip off the material. "You're so selfish." She murmured quietly, hearing the light gasp from Michiru when the bra slid away from her skin, pulled away by the amused Haruka and left on the ground next to them. She moved to grip at the blond shoulders, eyes still closed as she felt Haruka's lips and tongue at her neck and collarbone, making her flush red at the sensations. She heard another low laugh from the blond, feeling the female lean back to look at her before her fingers gently gripped her chin.

Opening an eye to see what her lover was currently planning, she was surprised when an oddly gentle kiss was placed against her lips, Haruka's eyes closed and her hand gently squeezing her side. Kicking aside the initial shock from the soft kiss, she pulled away, grabbing the hand Haruka had on her chin and pulling it to her own lips, feeling the sapphire blue eyes watching her curiously. "That's because you're mine." She murmured against the slightly calloused hand, having been worn by fighting, even with the use of gloves. Her lips curled up into weak smile, a slight shiver rippling through her when she felt Haruka gently brush her fingers over the sensitive skin of her breast.

"Yours?" Was her only reply, and without warning, her hand twisted around to grasp Michiru's instead, tugging it to her chest suddenly. She flashed a devilishly handsome smile to her, one that made her heart pound even faster then it's already accelerated beat the moment. She could now feel the beating of her girlfriend's heart, along with the vibrations that came with her next words.

"Of course I'm yours, so why are you jealous?" That same taunting smile tugged at her lips, successfully teasing her usually calm partner.

* * *

**_Like I said before, I had a lot of fun with this little oneshot. I hope that everyone who read this enjoyed this, and I would love to see some reviews. It might even encourage me to write some more HaruMichi stories. c; _**


End file.
